Necromancer in Middle Earth
by LennonMorrisonMarleyHendrix
Summary: When Ariel, granddaughter of Lirael, and one of the Abhorsens in waiting stumbles into Middle Earth, she finds herself caught up in the War of the Ring. As she struggles to return to the Old Kingdom, she discovers there are somethings that are worth leaving behind.


**A/N: I know these are annoying, so I'll make it brief. First of all, the OC in this story's name is Ariel, and yeah, she's got red hair and blue eyes, but she is not in any way like the Little Mermaid, I just was having issues coming up with a name that sounded like it belonged in the old kingdom. The other thing: **_**I do not own the LOTR or Anything from the Old kingdom series. **_**- That is the only disclaimer, but it applies to the whole story. **

**I also apologize if Ariel is Mary Sue-is at all, though I am no professional writer, so no guarantees. And I tried to follow the Movies for the LOTR somewhat closely, but it's not perfect. Flames are welcome, but keep in mind that Constructive criticism is not the same as being down right mean.**

**One last thing. The prologue and Chapter one are both in this posting. I hate it when you have the 2 in the bar thingy, and it's really chapter 1. **

**Now… To the story.**

Prologue:

The cries that echoed throughout the room were earsplitting, but no unwarranted. Lirael knew the pain of childbirth, as it was her daughter in-law, who was screaming. Her son, the Abhorsen in waiting, had chosen well in a wife, the woman having deep mahogany hair and striking blue eyes. Their child would be the Abhorsen after both Lirael and her son had passed the 9th gate, and though Lirael did not wish her hard life upon anyone, it was a job that had to be done. She would train the new child as her son took over Lirael's own duties.

The golden handed woman was old now; the long years of traversing death and keeping all that was unnatural a bay had taken its toll on her. Her once lively face was dull, though her eyes remained as they were all those years before. Arguably, Lirael's reign as Abhorsen was the toughest of all. Between her saga with Orannis and the aftermath of that she'd aided Sabriel in, the woman had been made to deal with much more in her life than she deserved.

The screams in the room had reached a maximum, and the midwife was muttering encouraging words to the young woman in labor. Just as the head began to show, the woman let out a blood curdling scream, and the life began to leave her eyes. Lirael exploded into action, and though old, she was still powerful. Crooking her hands in the telltale way, she began to weave a spell to keep the woman alive long enough to finish birthing the child.

The amount of energy to cast the spell was almost beyond Lirael, but using all her strength she pushed the spell into the woman, preying it's be enough. It was. With one final push, the baby was out, and the midwife was grinning happily. Another scream, however, was enough to wipe the smile off the midwife's face. _Twins._

Lirael was unsure if the woman would live long enough to deliver her second child, and that worried her. She wasn't sure which child's destiny would be intertwined with her own, but if it wasn't the first child, and the second child wasn't born, there would be no heir to the Abhorsen. The kingdom would fall into ruin. Lireal knew what she must do.

The concept of sacrifice was not new to her. She'd learned many years ago the nature of it, and though then she'd cheated death, now she knew she could not. Quickly taking the bell bandolier, and her sword, she placed it on the ground by the foot of the bed. The Abhorsen walked over to the dying woman and placed her hand on her forehead. Muttering a few free magic words, she felt her life force begin to leave her. As Lirael grew much paler, the woman on the bed began to retain more color. Lirael knew that it wasn't enough to save the new mother, but it would be enough to ensure the birth of the other child. It had to be.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

When the screams coming from the other side of the door quieted, Reyiel grew excited. He was anxious to see what his beautiful wife had given birth to. He desperately wanted a son, but he knew his wife wanted a daughter.

The life of an Abhorsen wasn't easy, and he would not wish a woman to live it. He'd seen what it'd done to his mother. She was kind, powerful, but detached. Her time on this Earth was almost over, though he knew that she was glad. She missed her friends, Nicholas, Sam and of course the Dog, very much, and she wish greatly to see her Sister and her family again. Death would be good for the woman.

Reyiel stood, sure they must be done, as no sounds were coming from the other side of the door and knocked once. No response. He sighed, and entered.

The sight that met his eyes he would never forget. On the floor lay Lirael, all life drained from her body. On the bed lay his wife, eerily still, her eyes closed. On the right of his wife was the midwife, staring wide eyed at the two other occupants of the room, holding two children in her arms. Reyiel let out a tortured scream, realizing what had happened, as he fell to his knees. His mother and wife dead, in the same night.

He stayed where he was, mourning, for a great amount of time. The two most important people in his life were gone. _Gone._ He'd only seen them hours before. It surprised his that for most of his life, he'd been dealing with the dead, laying them to rest properly, but then faced with the death of those he loved, and he'd dealt with it so poorly.

Reyiel would have stayed there longer, if it wasn't for the midwife, clearing her throat. He looked up. She was holding the two newborns out to him. Standing, he saw they were both girls. He smiled. His wife would be happy.

"Marisol and Ariel." He said, reaching out and taking them both in an arm. One of them would be the next Abhorsen.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\/\\/\\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

Reyiel didn't understand. He'd even called on Yrael to help him decipher what was going on. In fact, after almost sixteen years, it wasn't until he enlisted Yrael's help that the issue was clarified.

There were _two_ Abhorsen's in waiting. Both sisters were destined to become Abhorsen's, when only one had the blood. But Yrael explained, in the form of Mogget, how it'd come to pass.

"When Lirael gave herself for the birthing of the second sister," The Cat had explained in his usual sarcastic tone, "Part of her must have manifested in the second child. Marisol is the true Abhorsen in waiting, but Ariel has a role to play yet." Reyiel had pondered it for many years, wondering what role his second daughter was to play. What could be the possible need for _two _Abhorsens?

Another thing, however, that Yrael had not been able to explain had been Ariel's obvious understanding of the wielding of the bells, her almost innate skill with a bow and arrow, and her sword, and the inexplicable talent in understanding the charter. She was, in every way, the superior Abhorsen.

And Marisol hated her for it, for a lot of things. Marisol looked like every other Abhorsen in the line, with dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. She wasn't overly beautiful, but she wasn't hideous either, only average looking. Ariel, however, had inherited her mother's looks. Her exotic tan skin, rare mahogany hair, and piercing blue eyes, were not like any other being in the Old Kingdom. Only had Reyiel seen her looks in his wife's family.

Another oddity about his second daughter was the friendship she'd formed with the eighth bright shiner, of course in his cat form. Mogget and Arial were inseparable, which was odd, very odd, considering both their natures. Yrael had never shown any fondness for his cat form, nor any human, let alone and Abhorsen. Arial was a free spirit, always wondering the lands. She was far more active in the matters of the Old Kingdom than Marisol had ever been. Reyiel had never really seen her with any close friends, other than the Cat, yet another difference between Marisol and Ariel.

Marisol was in love with attention. She wanted the boys to drool over her, and they did, though perhaps only because of her station and the Abhorsen in waiting. She wanted girls to fight over her friendship. Marisol desired what Ariel despised. Reyiel supposed it worked out, though each girl was built for the opposite of what she wanted.

The only thing that really concerned Reyiel though, was what would happen when he was gone. He knew the nature of girls, and how they were more territorial then animals. He knew that Marisol desired to be the _only_ Abhorsen, and he knew that Ariel wanted what was best for the people of the Old Kingdom. Honestly, Ariel was more suited for the job.

She already knew the land, much better the Marisol. She was better in the Abhorsen's skills, and more knowledgeable about death and magic. She had already formed a friendship of sorts with the Royal family. Ariel knew this to. She would not stop preforming her duties to save Marisol's pride.

Reyiel preyed that when it came to be his time to walk beyond the final gate, a solution would have already been found.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Chapter One

The white cat riding draped around Ariel's neck like a scarf was making her exceptionally hot. Well, strictly speaking, it wasn't just the cat that was making her hot, but he certainly wasn't helping. Ariel hadn't prepared for the heat of an early summer, and was better equipped for the chill of a lingering spring. As long as her journey had been, there was still a long way to go before she reached Belisaere.

In all honesty, Ariel's journey had been unnecessary, a product of her curiosity. Her father often said that curiosity was a trait that made great Abhorsens, so she prided herself on it. This most recent trip had been to see what lay beyond the maps in Abhorsen's house. The extended as far west as Gardil, but beyond that it was a mystery.

Ariel's journey had explained why. To the west of Gardil, there was only a great desert, and she had not the previsions, nor the time to attempt to cross such a desert. She and Mogget had agreed, however, they would come back when they could, and they would cross the desert. For now, she was traveling in the sweltering heat of summer through the Plaines of Gardil. She was anxious to be done traveling on the west way and reach Highbridge, and the racing waters of the Ratterlin. Once she was there, she could escape this heat, and travel along the east banks until she reached Sindle. Belisare wasn't much further away.

Breathing heavily, Ariel stopped at the crest of a rather large hill and sat down. From her vantage point, she could see the beginning of the Great Sickle Wood. Perhaps another day's travel and she would be undercover of the trees and out of the hot sun.

Absently mindedly, she reached up and began to stroke Mogget, a habit she'd developed long ago. The cat purred softly, and opened his eyes.

"Mogget," Ariel asked, her voice breathy but still musical, "Do you want to stop for the rest of the day, and rest out here in the open, or would you like to continue on into the night to reach Sickle Wood?" She knew that the cat wouldn't care either way, but they both knew she was asking for herself. The cat disentangled himself from around Ariel's neck, and leaped down to the ground.

"Let us continue down this path." He replied. Even the eighth bright shiner was exhausted by the heat, though Ariel wouldn't have been any wiser had she not noticed the cat's lack of a sarcastic remark. She nodded in agreement. She may not have the pale skin of her sister, but there was no escaping the heat of the sun on her brow, and she knew she'd burnt. As soon as Ariel reached the shade of the wood, she could make a remedy of tree bark and water. Even more of an incentive to continue.

The trudge down the hill and across the remainder of the plain, was spent in a soft conversation with Mogget. They talked as they usually did, about whatever seemed relevant. Ariel's relationship with Mogget was strange, especially since he was no longer bound to serve the Abhorsen. Many people were frightened by the very concept that a human and one of the original nine could be so close, and as much as Ariel wished to sympathize when them, she couldn't. Her grandmother had been friends with Kibith, so why she couldn't be friends with Yrael, she didn't understand.

During their current conversation, Mogget was telling her of when he once met Astarael, and Ariel was intrigued. She'd studied The Beginning extensively, and had deduced from everything she'd read and heard from others that three of the original nine were still roaming around the current world. Two, she knew were Kibith and Yrael, and the other she thought was Belgaer, just from the nature of the bell. Still she obtained that it was Belgaer, not Astarael.

She'd often discussed this with Mogget, she was sure he knew for sure, even he wouldn't let on. He was there after all. Every time she tried to ask him however, he would always respond with "Time erases the greatest memories." Ariel didn't believe him. She'd be foolish to.

Mogget had finished his story, and now was arguing with her on the very subject she'd been thinking on. The two of them had gotten so engrossed in their discussion, neither of them noticed when they reached the cover of the Great Sickle Wood.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Marisol was angry. Very angry. Her sister had been parading around the Old Kingdom like she had nothing better to do and Marisol was here, at Belisare attending to her responsibilities. Ariel seemed to think that it was okay for Marisol to stay here and learn from Reyiel just _how_ to become an Abhorsen, while her sister was out playing pretend.

The Kingdom didn't need two Abhorsens. One was more than enough, especially in this time of peace. No, Marisol didn't want her sister here. She would get rid of her, for everything she'd ever taken away from the first child.

Her plan was simple, and her sister's misplaced trust in her would be her downfall. Marisol would be the _only_ Abhorsen.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\/\\/\

Ariel had been lucky. When she reached High Bridge, there had been a small trading party that was going to travel down the Ratterlin and out to sea, only to sail into Belisare from up the coast. The leader of the expedition had recognized Ariel's Bell Bandelier and sword, and offered her free passage to the capital.

The man had been a little wary of Mogget, but for the time being, he decided to keep his mouth shut. Good cat. So now she was on her way to Belisare, only two days travel away. On foot going north, it would have taken her the same amount of time, but would have been far more work.

Ariel found in the month she was with the traders, she like the sea. Out here, her sense of death was weakened, and the air smelt so clean. The ancient curses that bound her tongue were lifted, and she talked much with Mogget about The Beginning, now that they could talk freely. She found that Mogget liked being at sea as well, (Probably something to do with the fresh fish) so she decided that on their next journey they would do as they were now.

Once in Belisare, she knew her sister would be waiting, and though they were related, she did not particularly enjoy her sister. She saw right through Marisol's phony loving sister act, to the jealous, plotting witch that she was. Marisol seemed to think that you could learn how to be an Abhorsen in a classroom. Ariel knew better. She had memorized the book of the dead, and researched everything about her kingdom, from the animals to the plants to the weather. She was most apt for living without the comforts that her sister relied upon.

When Ariel did arrive in Belisare, many of the people at the dock recognized her, and asked her for her blessing, for her help, for a vision of the future. The common folk didn't realize that she wasn't any different from any other Abhorsen, even if she didn't look like them. Her sister hated the fact people seemed to think Ariel devout, but Ariel would do anything for them not to.

She hurried through the crowd and to the palace, where her small family was staying. It was beyond her why they would choose to reside in this crowded city when the peace of Abhorsen's house was empty and more ideally located than Belisare. She resided in the house when she wasn't traveling, away from her sister and the bustle of people.

Her father met her at the gates of the palace. "Ariel!" He exclaimed, pulling her in for one, enormous hug. "My daughter, how I have missed you!" He beamed at her. She smiled sheepishly up at him.

"Hello father!" She said, not quite matching his enthusiasm, but still excited to see him again.

"How are you? You look well, not tired at all." He observed. Ariel nodded.

"I met some merchants at High Bridge and sailed with them. It was a far less strenuous journey." She explained. Reyiel nodded, thoughtfully.

"Remind me to reward these merchants, for aiding the Abhorsen. I'll have a work with the king." He said, already directing her into the palace.

"So, tell me of your journey." Reyiel asked. Ariel nodded and complied, Mogget adding his two bits in here and there.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Ariel had spent only two months in Belisare, and she was bored out of her mind. She'd sparred with (and beaten) most of the royal guard, reread the Book of the Dead, ate, slept, walked, studied and practiced until she was damn near perfect at everything. She'd even learned how to create a bow in case anything should happen to hers. There wasn't a charter mark or free magic spell she didn't know. Ariel had done, literally _everything._

Marisol saw her sister's restlessness and immediately seized her opportunity. Putting on her best pouting face, she grabbed the book she'd had prepared for weeks now, and wandered down to where her sister was yet again sparing with the kings royal guard.

"Ariel!" She whined, marching over to where her sister had just disarmed her opponent.

Ariel looked up in annoyance, ready to snap at her sister, until she held out a book to her. Ariel's eyebrows rose, almost disappearing into her messy, side swept bangs. "What's this?" She asked, clearly not understanding why her annoying, ignorant sister would give her a book.

"I found it, and I didn't understand what it was talking about, but I thought you might. Do you think you could read it and explain it to me?" Marisol asked. Ariel was ever more surprised. She was being asked to explain something to her sister. She was swallowing her pride, and asking her. Perhaps there was still hope for the brat yet.

Ariel opened the book, and began to flip through it, but found that the information was foreign to her. She was surprised yet again. There weren't many books in the Belisare library she hadn't read yet. Wondering where her sister found such a book. Ariel nodded, already intruded in the pages of the book. She dismissed the guard she'd been sparring with, and went up to her room to begin reading.

The book was about the land to the far north, further then the Clayr's Glacier. It talked of magical creatures, a great history that extended back thousands of years. Ariel was smitten. There were a few pages ripped out, but she paid no mind to that, quickly running with the book, almost three days after she'd gotten it to find her sister.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Marisol was very happy with herself. Her sister had burst into her room, moments before, explaining to her about the mythical land in the north, chatting excitedly about going, experiencing more than just her world, but another world of magic as well. Marisol had acted uninterested and told Ariel to "go talk to dad."

The pages Marisol held her hand were the ones that had been torn out of the book. The ones warning of the dangers, something called the war of the ring, some guy named Sauron, and most importantly, the page saying that once you crossed the borders into the world of Middle Earth, you could not return. Yes, Marisol was very happy indeed.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/


End file.
